


We're a Work in Progress

by AGRochelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGRochelle/pseuds/AGRochelle
Summary: After running into two super soldiers, things start looking up. As you grow closer to a certain brunette soldier, you realize that some walls take longer to bring down than other. Will the two of you let each other in? Or will you have to part ways?





	1. Bookstores and Envelopes

The familiar smell of paper and leather filled your senses as you pushed the door open. The bell attached to the door ringing, signaling to the workers that a customer has come in. You smiled politely at the worker as she welcomed you. Your eyes took in the shelves filled with books and you bounced on the heels of your feet, hopeful to find what you came for. You wondered through the aisles, taking in titles, trying to commit them to memory so you could come back and purchase them later. You headed towards the stairs, to head up to the second floor, to your original destination.

You reached the top and glanced around trying to find the section of books you were looking for. The bell on the door rang out and your gaze turned to the door as two men strolled in. The blonde was smiling at the darker haired man as they stepped fully into the store. The dark haired shook his head at whatever the blonde had said. They looked familiar to you, but you couldn’t put your finger on why. Then a light bulb went off in your head. That was Captain America and James Buchanan Barnes! James’ gaze fell on you and you quickly glanced away. Your face heating up a being caught staring, you missed the smirk that graced his face. You focused on the section you were looking for and skimmed your finger along the titles, looking for the book you came for. You sighed in defeat at realizing it wasn’t here. You secured your bag on your shoulder and headed back down the stairs.

You made a bee line for the counter to ask if they may have one in stock somewhere. The lady at the counter didn’t see you approach, her attention was on something behind you. You turned to see what she had her eye on and your gaze fell on Captain America and his friend. You cleared your throat and smiled at her as she turned to face you with a small blush on her face.

“Sorry about that! How may I help you?” you quietly laughed and shook your head.

“Don’t worry about it! I don’t blame you, they are quite handsome, huh?” She laughed and looked away bashfully.

“I’m so not being professional. What can I help with?” She asks with a laugh.

“I was looking for a certain copy of The Great Gatsby. I looked upstairs but didn’t see it. Its leather bound and has this orange, red-ish color with gold accents.” You informed her of all the details she needed. Her lips formed a small frown as she typed away on the computer, your heart started to sink at her expression.

“It says we do but if you didn’t see it up there, it might not be ready to buy. They take forever with Classics.”

Your heart sank, and you nodded in understanding. “Any idea when it will be on the shelf?” She shook her head and gave you a sympathetic look. “There is no note that signifies when they plan on releasing it.” Your heart sank more. You’ll just have to check back another time.

“Thank you so much anyways.” Your voice showcasing how upset you were. “I’ll get out of your hair, so you can enjoy the dreamy super soldiers.” You stated with a smile, making her laugh. Her eyes widened, and the blush came back with a vengeance.

“You sure know how to make two old guys feel great.” An amused voice said behind you. You whirled around, your hand covering your mouth, as you felt your cheeks heat up. Your eyes met with Steve Rogers and James Barnes, both sporting smiles. “You were not supposed to hear that! I’m so sorry!” you squeaked out as you ran your hand over your face. The two men laughed at your reaction. “It’s okay. You made my day.” You peaked through your fingers as Steve spoke to you. Your laugh came out nervously and you did a small salute at the them. “Well, y’all have a good rest of the day. I’m going to go fall into a hole now.”

You went to turn and flea but ran into a small book display, knocking it over. Your face now felt like it was on fire. You scurried to pick up the fallen books. A metal hand appeared in front of you. You looked up, meeting bright blue eyes, James’ eyes. You quickly looked back down and picked up all the books you could and placed them neatly on the table.

“Are you always this clumsy, doll?” His deep voice graced your ears and you glanced back up at him, he was smiling down at you.

“Sadly, yes. I should walk around with a warning sign.”

He laughed again and handed you your bag, it must have slipped off when you bent down to get the books. You took it from his outstretched hand with small thanks.

“On this embarrassing note, I’m gonna go and stay in that hole I mentioned earlier and stay there forever.”

James bit his bottom lip fighting off a laugh and nodded.

“Nice meeting y’all.” You nodded at James and waved at Steve and the bookstore worker.

This time you made sure you walked far away from any book displays as you exit the store.

You shook your head and quickly walked away from the store, thoroughly embarrassed, you decided to head back to your apartment, to stay there for the rest of your life.

~

You flashed your apartment key card at the door, it unlocked, and you pushed it opened. You stopped at the mailboxes, unlocking yours and sliding your mail out. You skimmed over the envelopes you held and stopped as you landed on an off white one with fancy calligraphy. You stopped right in front of your door.

You knew this moment was coming. You knew that it was going to be difficult to intake this moment. Nothing you had talked yourself into believing helped for this moment. You unlocked your door and slammed the door shut, chucking the mail onto your kitchen table. You went straight to your fridge and pulled out the half full wine bottle and grabbed a glass. You filled the glass up and glared at the envelope. You chugged the first glass and refilled it. You reached for your phone and clicked the top name on your recent contacts. They answered on the second ring.

“Hey…”

You paused and took a sip of your second glass.

“It’s here, pick up wine, I’ll order take out.”

You hung up and finished the second glass before ordering take out, the whole time staring down at the envelope. You groaned and headed to your room to change and get away from that damn envelope.

~

The sound of your door unlocking pulled you out of your thoughts and you hurried over to hold it open. You rounded the corner as Sarah, roommate and best friend, struggled to walk in. Her hands full of bags. You tried to assist her, but she pushed past you.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she all but yelled as placed the bags on the kitchen counter.

“Did you buy the whole store?” you asked taking in all the items she keeps pulling out of the bags. Chips, candy, five bottles of wine, magazines, waters, and cupcakes.

“I always said he was an asshole, but this is just beyond his normal asshole-ness!” she stated, ignoring your comment and placing the drinks in the fridge.

“Take out should be here in ten.”

“What did you get?”

“Chinese. I basically bought the whole menu.”

“Oh, goody! Choices!”

You snorted at her excitement and helped her put the food away.

“What did it say?” you shrugged and pointed to the table.

“I haven’t opened it.”

A knock signaled the food arriving, you head to the door as Sarah heads to the table.

When you walked back to the living room she’s sitting on the loveseat holding the envelope. You set up all the food on the coffee table before you filled up two wine glasses and joining her.

You sat down while she took the second glass from your hand. She took a sip, eyeing you for permission. You nodded, and she slipped her finger at the corner of the seal and opened the envelope.

You avoided looking at the invitation as she pulled it out.

“Please join us for the celebrating of the undying love of Andrew West and Melissa Samuel. We look forward to you joining us for this ceremony.” Sarah finished and made a gagging noise once she was finished. She threw the invitation away from us, it fluttered towards a corner in the living room.

You and Andrew had dated about a year ago. To say you were taken by surprise when he broke up with you, was an understatement. You thought everything was going well and then he dropped the bomb. At dinner. In a public place. So that you wouldn’t cause a scene. You had walked around the city aimlessly until you called Sarah’s, finally breaking down, it was not pretty. When you had gotten word, that Andrew had proposed to Melissa six months into their relationship, had stung you. It felt like a slap to the face.

The two of you sat in silence before Sarah opened her mouth, “Fuck me.” You nodded in agreement.

“I don’t understand why I got an invite.”

“Because he’s an asshole, we’ve gone over the reasons more than five times.”

You laugh at her statement and moved from the love seat to the floor to start eating. Sarah joined you, sitting across from you. You met her wide blue eyes and sympathetic look. You smiled at her, reassuring her you were okay. The two of you ate in silence for a bit, both of you lost in your thoughts.

“You should go.” She said suddenly, making you almost choke on the food you were eating.

“Come on! We’ll find you a hot date and it’ll be great!”

“That has to be the worst idea you have ever come up with.”

Her shoulders slumped.

“You’re right. That’s a horrible idea.”

“How cookie cutter do you think their wedding will be?”

“Sickeningly sweet.”

You both burst into giggles.

“Oh! Did you find the book?” Sarah asked once the giggles stopped. You shook your head with a pout.

“Nope, not available.”

“Dude, your day just sucked.”

“Not entirely.”

She raised an eyebrow and motioned for to continue.

“I may have run into the man of your dreams at the bookstore.”

“Leo was at the bookstore! Why didn’t you call me!”

“Not DiCaprio. Rogers.”

Sarah’s mouth fell open, her food was forgotten as she rushed to sit closer to you.

“I want to know everything! Was he as dreamy as I believe he is in person?” you laughed at her excitement. “What about his ass? Was it great in person too?”

You grabbed your side, still laughing at her. You waved your hands in front of her, signaling for her to stop talking.

“Yes, he was very handsome in person, way better in person.” You pause taking a sip of your wine. “I sadly, did not look at his ass.” She pouted at your last statement.

“Was he by himself or…” she asked, stretching her legs out.

“He was with the Winter Soldier.” You smirked when her jaw dropped.

“Holy shit! You saw both?!” she quickly scooted over to sit next to you, bringing her wine glass along.

“How was that?” her eyes wide, waiting for you to explain your experience.

“Embarrassing.” You mumbled. She scrunched up her nose trying to figure out what you meant. You sighed and explained what had happened. I stared at her waiting for her to say something, once you’re finished with your story.

She covered her mouth and you knew she was fighting the urge to laugh.

“Just laugh already! It was the most embarrassing moment of my life!” her laugh bubbled out of her and you sat there glaring at her playfully.

“Dude, you’re seriously the only person who could embarrass themselves in front of two superheroes!” she said through her laughter.

“Yep.” You say, nodding at your friend.

“It could have been worse, I guess.” She said, her laughter had finished. You shrug and finish your glass.

“At least now, I can say that I have, in fact, had a conversation with Captain America and the Winter Soldier called me doll.” You said thinking back to what happened earlier that day. Remembering how polite and nice Steve Rogers was. And how kind and extremely good-looking James Barnes was. His blue eyes and the way his voice sounded. You internally sigh at the memory. Two gentlemen, indeed.

“That’s so cute! Doll! Who says that anymore?” she said a smile still on her face.

“Two old guys.” You deadpan. She raised her eyebrow with a smirk.

“Two hot old guys.” You giggle at her comeback. “Two hot old guys, who happen to be superheroes.” She sends you a thumb up and you laugh at her silliness.

The rest of the night went on like that. The two of you laughing and joking around. The wedding invitation forgotten, in the corner where Sarah had tossed it.

You would deal with reality later. One moment at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky sipped his coffee as his eyes scanned the people walking in and out of the shops that surrounded the bookstore. He placed his coffee down and sighed. He just wanted to know her name. How hard could it be to find her?

“Man, just give up.” Sam said annoyed, he held his own coffee in his hand. “You’re never going to find her. It’s been a week.” 

Bucky glared at him and crossed his arms. “I might. She knew what she was looking for and what section to go to. Which means she frequents this bookstore.” 

Bucky went back to scanning the people around the shops as Sam mumbled something under his breath. A scrape of a chair pulled Bucky’s attention away again as Steve sat down next to him.   
“Buck...”

“Don’t Steve.”

“Do you really think…” Steve trailed off.   
Bucky huffed in annoyance and ran his hand through his hair. “Yes!” he grumbled and ran a hand through his hair.

“Just hear me out.” Steve said holding out his hands in surrender. Bucky raised an eyebrow at Steve.

“It has been a week. And we’ve come to this coffee shop every day since we saw her. Maybe she found her book and won’t be back for a long time.” Steve paused looking out into the street before meeting Bucky’s eye again. “Maybe…you won’t ever…”  
Bucky glared at Steve and shook his head, signaling he needed to stop his statement. Steve dropped his head and sighed, glancing at Sam who was rolling his eyes. They both stared at the long-haired soldier.

“Look man,” Steve paused for a moment, “I just don’t want you to put a lot into this and be disappointed.” Bucky leaned back in his chair and nodded. He understood where his friend was coming from, but he still needed to try.

“Plus, all this...” Sam said motioning between them and the bookstore, “Is a little stalker like.” He said with a small laugh. Steve looked away trying to hide his smile. Bucky laughed and took a sip of his coffee.

After another hour, Bucky reluctantly agreed to leave. Bucky shoved his hands back in his pockets and walked a little behind Steve and Sam. He was going to come back without them tomorrow.   
There was something about her that made him nervous, but a good nervous. Maybe it was the way her hair flowed. Or maybe how she held herself after making a fool of herself. Her smile. The blush that lit her cheeks up. Something…that made him comfortable. Strangers never made him feel that way. It took him forever to even warm up to the team.

“Right, Buck?” Steve said nudging him. Bucky frowned, he had not been listening. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

Steve opened his mouth then shut it, his eyes wide. He was starring behind Bucky. Bucky turned and froze. It was her! She was wearing the same black coat she had on the day they first saw her. Her green and grey scarf hung loose around the back of her neck. She was playing with one end of the scarf and smiling. She was walking with another girl and they were laughing at whatever they were talking about. 

Once the girls entered the bookstore, Bucky quickly crossed the street. Steve and Sam hurried after him, trying not to get hit by cars. They reached the front of the store and Bucky looked through the window, Sam and Steve following suit. He could see her heading to the back of the store. 

“What girl?” Sam asked.

“Black coat and green scarf. With the lighter haired girl.” Bucky replied quickly.

“No, shit.” Sam mumbled and smiled at the soldiers, “That’s Y/N!”

“You know her?” Bucky demanded making Sam put his hands up in defense. Sam glanced back in. “I am pretty sure it’s Y/N.” 

Bucky motioned for him to enter the store. Sam quickly opened the door and headed in, the other two followed. Glancing around as they made their way to an area that was more secluded. Sam faced the other men as they paused in a corner.  
“Look, if it is her…” Sam paused and stared at Bucky, “You can’t treat her like the other women you’ve dated.” He crossed his arms.

“You make it sound way worse than it is.”

“You know what I mean! She’s not just a good time.” Sam said standing straight. Bucky rolled his eyes in response.

“Or you’ll kick my ass?” Came Bucky’s snarky reply.

“I’m serious.” Sam replied, “She’s different.”

“Different? Like crazy?” Steve asked quietly making Sam snort.

“No, special different. And she’s had a rough time recently.” He paused and pointed at Bucky. “I’ll introduce you, but you can’t just charm your way into her bed.”

“I’m not that bad!” Bucky cutting Sam off.

“I’ll kick your ass, if you treat her anything less than what you’re supposed to treat her like.” Sam said glaring at Bucky. He nodded towards the stairs. “She’ll be up there.” He headed up the stairs. “Just follow my lead.” He mumbled as he passed the other two. The two soldiers followed him up the stairs. Sam looked around and smiled when he spotted her.

“I would say fancy running into you here but we both know this is your haven.” Sam said a bit loud to gain her attention.

“Sammy?” a voice from the other side of the aisle caught Bucky’s attention.

Bucky tensed, there she was. He could see her slightly rosy cheeks and nose. She was actually a few feet away. He didn’t have a plan and that made him anxious.

“Hey, babe!” Sam said with an amused look.

You rushed forward and stood on your tiptoes, as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He squeezed you and slightly pulled back, looking you up and down. “Well damn! Look at you.” He said with a smirk.

You blushed slightly and rolled your eyes. “Please! I look horrible.” You crossed your arms and glanced behind him. Your eyes widened as you took in Steve and James.

“Guys, this is Y/N. She has saved my life more times than I can count.” He motioned to you and faced the guys, “Y/N, this is Steve and Bucky.”

You gave a small wave as the smiled at you. “I promise, I won’t knock over anything again.” 

“I don’t think you should promise that, babe.” Sam said laughing. You swatted his arm, earning a small chuckle from Bucky. Your eyes met each other’s, and you quickly looked away, blushing. 

“How did you two meet?” Steve asked. You laughed at his question, nudging Sam.

“Tell them, Sammy.” Sam hung his head and chuckled. “Tell them how you scared the shit outta me, when I first moved to the city.” Bucky leaned against the wall and smiled.

“First off, it was an accident. Second, I have never heard you complain about me coming into your life.” He crossed his arms and started to explain. “I was drunk one night, and I took a cab home. I get to my floor…”

“Which happens to be my floor as well.” You point out with a smile.

“Right, and I get to my door...”

“My door!”

“Shush! I am telling the story!” you giggle at his small outburst. “I get to the door and I am trying to unlock the door. I can’t seem to get the damn thing opened.” He shakes his head at the memory. “So, in my drunken state, kicking the door opened seemed like a great idea.”

Bucky started laughing and you shot a small glance at him. His eyes were bright, and he had a small smile. 

“So, I kick in the door. And Y/N screams bloody murder…” You hold up your hand and stop him.

“I literally had just stepped out of the shower and as soon as I walk out the bathroom, my door flies open.” Sam is laughing hard and your cheeks are starting to ache because you’re holding back a giant smile. Bucky and Steve are laughing, and you link your arm with Sam’s. “I do believe that how we met is one of the best stories I will ever tell.” You smile up at him, Sam nodded in agreement.

“We were heading back to the Tower to kill time before dinner...” Sam paused and glanced at Steve and Bucky, “Would you like to join?” You took in the three men and bit your lip.

“I don’t know, I’d have to ask Sarah.” You say glancing around the shelves looking for her.

“Sarah is here?” Sam asked looking around too.

“Yeah, let me go find her and I’ll text you…”

“Well, Steve needs to go pick up Nat and someone needs to go get Wanda so…” Sam started 

“Bucky can stay, and we can go get the girls.” Steve stated. Sam and Bucky stared at Steve. You hadn’t missed the way Bucky had jerked his head around to look at his friend. Of course, he didn’t want to babysit two women he doesn’t know. Who would? You waved your hand to dismiss everything.

“Don’t worry about it. Y’all go do your thing and we can meet up another day. I don’t want to impose, Sammy.” You said looking up at him. 

“You’re not imposing. You and Sarah are welcomed.” Steve and Bucky agreed with Sam. You gave them a small smile. “We’ll go get the girls and I’ll text you the location.” He said hugging you to his side. “Sound good?”

“Okay. That’ll give me time to change out of my work clothes.”

You nodded at Steve and Bucky and hugged Sam once more before turning around and speed walking through the aisles. 

“Sarah?” You whispered-shouted out. “Yeah?” her voice came from two isles over. You rushed around the corner and grabbed her shoulders.

“We need to go home and change for a dinner?”

“Why?” she asked slowly.

“Captain America.”

She just stared at you. Her brow creased. “A Captain America themed dinner?" You giggled, starting to pull her towards the stairs.

“No, like we are going to have dinner with Rogers and Co.”

“Oh, my god.” She placed the book down on a random shelf, grabbed your hand and headed for the stairs.

“I’ll take your reaction as a yes.”

“No shit. Let’s go.” You laughed as she half dragged you out of the store and towards the apartment.  
~  
Once outside, Bucky shoved Steve’s arm in annoyance. Steve kept walking but laughed until the rounded the corner.

“Wasn’t cool, Rodgers.” Bucky mumbled, making Sam giggle  
.  
“Your face, man!” Sam giggled and tried to dodge the shove that Bucky did but just stumbled into the side of a building.   
“I looked like an idiot.” Groaned Bucky making the two other men laugh again.

Sam patted his back, “Don’t worry, tonight you’ll get to mingle.” He walked a little ahead of Bucky, “It’ll be fun.”

Bucky glowered, “The last time you said it’ll be fun, I ended up covered in slime and feathers. Sam barked out a laugh and doubled over, Bucky cracked a smile.

“Buck, I promise I won’t let him pull anything.” Steve said lightly, a small smile on his face. They began walking again once Sam pulled himself together. 

“Y/N would kick my ass if I embarrassed her in front of the team, so you’re good, Tinman.” The three of them joked around until reaching the Stark Tower.


End file.
